Barbie
Mattel Playground Productions Presents *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure Directed By *Andrew Tan Supervising Director *Michael Goguen Written By *Amy Wolfram Produced By *Gabrielle Miles *Margaret M. Dean Executive Producers *David Voss *Julia Pistor Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Producer *Genna du Plessis Score By *Christopher Willis Production Design By *Alexandra Kavalova Art Supervisor *Renata Marchand Edited By *Jeremy Montgomery Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Skipper: Kazumi Evans *Stacie: Claire Maggie Corlett *Chelsea: Alyssya Swales *Taffy: Chelsea Miller *DJ: Taylor Dianne Robinson *Rookie: Bronwen Holmes *Honey: Amelia Shoichet-Stoll *Grandma Roberts: Joanne Wilson *Tiffany: Rebecca Shoichet *Joe: Michael Daingerfield *Marty: Sam Vincent *Christie: Morgan Taylor Campbell *Mayor Jenkins: Brian Dobson *Jack: Brian Dobson *Willowfest Customer: Sam Vincent *GPS Voice: Michael Daingerfield *Lady Mistaken for Barbie: Kazumi Evans UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Casting And Voice Production *BLT Productions, Inc. Voice Director *Terry Klassen Casting Coordinator *Neera Garg Mattel Playground Productions Associate Producer *Peter Escarcega Production Coordinator *Allison Monterosso Development & Operations Supervision *Christine Chang Project Supervisor *Michelle Cogan Post Production Supervisor *Kim Williams Post Production Coordinator *Chrystel Alard Animation Production By *Arc Productions Executive Producers *Stephen Gallop *Kallan Kagan Supervising Producer *Dan Mokriy CG Supervisors *Mark Ainslie *Terry Bradley *Brian Smeets Production Manager *Jessica Fleming Associate Production Managers *Alley Crawford *Angela Holmes *Lauren Talbot Production Coordinator *Ken King Designers *Richard Chen *Nick Kilislian *Peter Lee *Andy Ng *Chi Woo Park Storyboard Artists *Steve Daye *Sahle Robinson *Alexander Row *Katie Shanahan *Seema Virdi Head Of Assets *Phil Bonner Lead Modeling Artist *Rak Tafarodi Modeling Artists *Michael Carnovale *Andrew Kin-Fun Chan *Eric Cowan *Dawa Fruitman *Ian Kim *Matt Lewis *Garpi Lo *Dan Mao *Kent Martin *Sean Mills *Bo Mosley *Amanda Shotton *Andrew Shyshko *Celso Teixeira *Jeff Wong *Yingjie Zhang Rigging Artists *Voytwk Kufner *Jessie Milne Patrick Paulter *Teddy Peterson *Roman Rajbhandari *Amanda Shotton *Aaron Vindua Lead Surfacing Artist *Asmara Nayyar Surfacing Artists *Wayne Carnegie *Alexi Chabane *Ryan Cromie *Tyler Figueira *Irwin Gamalinda *Zachary Lowe *Trevor Morgan *Noppakhao Nakarmdee *Amanda Shotton *Kelvin Tam *Aaron Webster *Eugene Yue Head of Animation *Adam Beck Lead Animators *Sushant Dholakia *Eric Stinnissen Animators *Jordan Benning *Patrice Bérubé *Joshua A.D. Brown *Mike Chaffe *Terry Dankowych *Garfie James *Matt Frigault *Melissa Hinks *Matthew Lajoie *Patrick Lafrance *Scott Mercado *Heather McCann *Paul McLennan *Christie Moore *Chaitali Nazirkar *Stefan Peltonen *Pat Rhodes *Anton Smolski *Yevgen Timoshin *Danny Testani *Adam Trout *Jeffrey Ullman *Lucas Wright *Mary Yang Head Of Layout & Shot Finaling *Imran Awan Layout Lead *Andrew Smith Layout Artists *Bruno Amezcua *James Austin *Parag Sorte *Ferryanto Tantono Shot Finaling Lead *Allanlee Calder Shot Finaling Artists *Bruno Amezcua *James Austin *Jesse Barnett *Chris Evans *Roman Rajbhandari *Michelle Tang Head of Lighting & Compositing *Anna Wagner-Lopez Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Belma Abdicevic Lighting & Compositing Leads *Elina Iskoz *Tibor Kovacs *Ryan T. Smith Lighting & Compositing Artists *Cory J. Chambers *Kasia Cieryt *Laura Diaz *Rafael Fernandez-Stoll *Biagio Figliuzzi *Tony Linka *Bryan Luren *Kevin McBride *David Mitrovic *Aline Nami Onoe *Qiong Pan *Ravi Patel *Daniel Santana *Felipe Siem *April Suen *Anna Wagner-Lopez *Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Head Of Visual Effects *Warren Lawtey FX Artists *Dave Olivares *Andre Su Editor *Jeremy Montgomery Additional Editor *Marie-Héléne Boulianne Assistant Editor *Eric White Post Production Supervisor *Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistants *Travis Gagne *Ryan Quaglia VP, Technology *Rob Burton Pipeline Supervisor *Robert Pringle Pipeline TDs *Reza Abolmolouk *Nicholas Anderson *James Deschenes *Vicken Mavlian Software Developer / Lead Technical Director *Matt Collie Software Developers Juhyun Daniel Lee *Lana Melnichuk *Yungsiow Yang Production Software Development *Christopher Crocetti *Jos'h R.L. Fuller *Avi Katz VP, Systems & Infrastructure *Terry Dale Systems Architect *John Hickson Render Administrators *Jeff Klug *Sean Macrae Render Wranglers *Nicole Frankie *David Su Senior Systems Administrator *Simon Chang Systems Administrators *Victoria Mothersill *Mark Ryan *Rongjin Zhou Manager, Production Finance *Senthuran Thayalan JR. Project Analyst *Daniel Carter Director, Human Resources & Recruiting *Lance Lefort Recruitment *Julia Galwin *Corey Morgan Manager, HR And Administrative Services *Rena Dalmasso CEO *J. Thomas Murray EVP & Chief Financial Officer *Peter Kozik EVP, Business Development *Steven Hecht VP Creative and Business Development *Matthew Berkowitz Coordinator, Creative Business Development *Asalle Tanha Executive Assistants *Sonya Cholakov *Elizabeth Wang Finance Controller *Hazel De Souza Corporate Finance *Baher Chouhaiber *Eugenea Shostak Facilities *Dave McCartney *Rebecca Post *Greg Williams "The Greatest Day" *Written By Gabriel Mann and Jeannie Lurie *Published By Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced By Gabriel Mann Audio Post Production *Advantage Post Sound Services Sound Designer *Robert Duran Dialogue Editor *Robbi Smith Foley Artist *J. Lampinen Foley Mixer *Lenise Bent Digital Audio Transfer *Rob Pratt *Kyle Hayden Re-Recording Mixers *Melissa Ellis *Fil Brown Dolby Digital Recording Studio *Kozmic Sound Inc. *Vancouver, British Columbia Head Engineer *Alex Hall Second Engineer *Christine Church Mattel Creative Consultants *Donna Alexander *Kim Aurella *Mary Bivens *Andrea Brammeier *Alex Cadena *Ronnie Canillan *Brett Cambria *Judy Choi *Nicole Corse *Tim Correa *Kim Culmone *Sally Eagle *Alexandra Fink *Izzy Garr *Joan Gaynor *Nancy Geller *Sam George *Julianne Hathaway *Aurora Inguanzo *Paul James *Harout Keuroghlian *Launi King *Yana Krivulin *Monica Lavalle *Marissa Laver *Josephine Lee *Rita Lichtwardt *Kelley Lindberg *Ashley Lynn *Corinne Maffin *Lily Martinez *Ann McNeill *James Molina *Monica Okazaki *Argentina Olmos *Sean Olmos *Julia Phelps *Eugene Raykhenberg *Paul Richards *Racquel Russell *Denise Saffren *Thao Tran *Vicki Tran *Connie Tsui *Sharon Woloszyk *Michelle Wun Mattel Brand Consultants *Nathan Baynard *Patricia Bojourquez *Iyan Bruce *Katie Buford *Courtney Davis *Venetia Davies *Ryan Ferguson *Brian Fitzharris *Kacie Hooten *Allene Kim *Nitya Madhavan *Tanya Mann *Sherry Marks *Alanna McCarthy *Lori Pantel *Aimee Saindon *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore *Illana Van Allen *Kim Villatoro Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Jessi Dunn *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Evelyn Mazzocco *Bryan Stockton With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Barbie and Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2015 Mattel Arc Productions: Animation & Visual Effects Category:Credits Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure